Perfecta
by Nasuasda
Summary: Astoria quiere ser perfecta. Astoria quiere ser Daphne. Este fic participa en el reto "Espejo de Oesed" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"


**Disclaimer: **no soy británica, no soy rica, y no me apellido Rowling.

_Este fic participa en el reto "Espejo de Oesed" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

_**Let it go!**_

* * *

El hechizo se había roto. La poción se había desvanecido. La maldición había vuelto. ¿Qué más daba ya lo que hubiera pasado? ¿Qué importancia tenía ahora el por qué? Para Astoria lo importante era el resultado.

Había dejado de ser perfecta.

Corrió como corren los aterrados. Corrió como corren las personas que se alejan de la muerte, sabiendo que no pueden escapar, pero intentándolo igualmente. Corrió con miedo. Corrió con desesperación. Corrió con ahínco. Corrió con lágrimas amenazando escapar de la prisión de sus ojos.

Pero sólo se permitió llorar cuando llegó a su destino.

Su habitación.

Cerró la puerta con la fuerza de la adrenalina y la bloqueó. ¿Quién sabía con qué?, las lágrimas le impedían ver con claridad. No podía verlos pero escuchó, no obstante, los gritos tras la puerta, llamándola. ¿Estarían preocupados por ella? ¡Ja!

Realmente lo dudaba.

Pero… ¿Qué importaba ahora eso? ¿Qué importaba ya la niña mimada y consentida que pretendía ser día sí y día también? ¿Qué importaba ahora fingir que era una inútil y que nada le importaba? ¿Qué importaba ahora seguir fingiendo que su vida era perfecta? ¿Qué importaba ahora llorar por ser algo que no quería ser? ¿Acaso habría alguien que pudiera entenderla?

Astoria sabía muy bien la respuesta.

No.

Nadie podría entender a la pequeña de los Greengrass. Sus padres sólo la querían por lo que habían conseguido con ella. No tenía amigos con los que hablar, únicamente había desconocidos con falsas sonrisas a su alrededor. Daphne la creía inútil, un estorbo, la hermana no querida que había conseguido un matrimonio que ella ansiaba. Draco, su prometido, había roto el contrato para buscar el _amor_.

_Menudo inepto_, pensó Astoria.

Ella no era como su hermana. Ella no era guapa, no era mayor. No era perfecta. No era rubia, ni morena. Su color de pelo era peor que el de cualquier otro. Ningún sangre-pura que se dignara tenía ese color. Por eso teñía su pelo. Para ser pura. Para estar limpia. Para ser rubia. Para brillar. Para ser como Daphne.

Para ser perfecta.

Pero Astoria no poseía el cabello del color del sol. No era luz nítida de un día sin sombras lo que reflejaba su cabello. No conservaba la claridad ni la calidez de los dulces rayos de sol, no quedaba en perfecta sincronía con su blanca piel.

No era tampoco como el manto de la noche que nos guarda en su seno. No poseía la oscuridad imperecedera, adornando su rostro en armonioso contraste con la piel pálida. El cabello de Astoria era castaño. Ni rubia. Ni morena. No era nada.

Astoria tan sólo representaba un punto intermedio entre el blanco y el negro. Era gris. Se sentía gris. Como la ceniza que deja tras de sí el fuego. Era gris. Era impura. Era imperfecta.

Era castaña. No rubia. No morena. Castaña. Imperfecta.

Astoria no era bonita, ni brillante, ni inteligente, ni amable, ni querida... Sólo había poseído un contrato matrimonial con el vástago de los Malfoy. Pero ahora no tenía ni eso. Sus padres la despreciarían, su hermana ya la despreciaba… Todos la despreciarían.

_¿Qué hacer cuando sientes que tu mundo se derrumba? ¿Qué hacer cuando tu mayor secreto se ha descubierto? ¿Qué hacer cuando sólo quieres desaparecer y llorar hasta la inconsciencia? ¿Qué hacer cuando no eres perfecta, en una familia llena de perfección? ¿Qué hacer cuando no eres rubia? ¿Ni morena? ¿Qué hacer cuando te sientes gris? ¿Cuándo te sientes nada?_

Eso pensaba nuestra pequeña Astoria sumida en su desesperación, escuchando los gritos que provenían de detrás de su refugio amenazando con abrir la puerta. Con las pocas fuerzas que todavía le quedaban, tras la carrera y el desastre emocional que la asolaba, se levantó. A gatas y todavía sollozando se encerró de nuevo. Esta vez en el baño. Mirando al frente.

Y entonces lo vio.

Su reflejo.

Las lágrimas surcaban su rostro, bañándolo en maquillaje. Su vestido estaba roto y tenía heridas en las manos, producto de las caídas que había protagonizado al huir como lo hizo. Pero lo peor para Astoria era no verse bonita. No verse rubia. No verse Greengrass. No verse perfecta. Su cabello castaño abrazaba sus hombros, temblorosos por los sollozos.

Sucia. Así se sentía. Así estaba.

Y no pudo más que desear verse como su hermana. Como Daphne.

Y pronto la imagen cambió de forma. Su reflejo no era el de la imperfecta Astoria. Su reflejo era el de la perfecta Daphne. Sangrepura, limpia, inteligente, rubia, con hipnóticos ojos azules, con perfectas curvas adornando su menudo cuerpo.

Atrayente cual serpiente. Inteligente cual águila. Fiera cual león. Leal cual tejón.

Daphne.

Slytherin. Hermosa. Elegante. Esbelta. Delicada. Dulce. Letal. Rubia. Greengrass. Perfecta.

Daphne.

No Astoria. Daphne.

Como si de un Espejo de Oesed se tratara. Su reflejo ya no le pertenecía. Era el de su hermana.

Era Daphne. No Astoria.

* * *

_**Finite!**_

Es la primera vez que escribo algo así. ¿Qué me decís? ¿Rosas o tomates?


End file.
